Silent scream
by Kuramaz Grrl
Summary: Ever since Kurama has dranken the potion at the dark tournament things have been getting out of hand. Now Yoko is on the lose possesing Kurama's body causing chaos. And Who is this mysterious girl that the Yurameshi team has to protect? read and find out!


_**Silent Scream **_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. The only thing I own is a big Kurama blow up doll that I keep in my closet......just kidding!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

parentheses mean Yoko is speaking

the line means a different place of different POV's

* * *

"Man I can't believe summer is over. I don't want to go to school yet." Complained Yusuke. "Yusuke you had you're fun, Now it's time to concentrate on school!" "uh-huh" Yusuke said dazed while lifting Keiko's skirt. She slapped him upside the head. "Are you listening?!" "Yeah, yeah I heard ya." Yusuke waved off in dismissal. "I just hope he doesn't do something stupid." "I heard that!" called Yusuke walking off school property. As Yusuke walked down an alleyway a face reared right in front of Yusuke that was all together too familiar. "Hey Urameshi! You skipping too?" Yusuke rolled his eyes, "No, my class is held here today." Yusuke scoffed. 

Kuwabara scratched his head. "weird." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "So tell me really why your stalking me." Said Yusuke impatiently. "Umm...Koenma said something about a new mission, he just said to find you. Then he said he would meet us. But now that I think about I didn't arrange a meeting place or anything, oh, he said densely, maybe he wasn't finished talking." Yusuke sighed, "I should have thought." Just then a small portal appeared in front of them and disposed of a little toddler floating in mid-air. "yo!" "damn it Koenma!, you can't just do that in our world! People around here don't normally see floating talking babies!" Koenma's face seemed unconvinced.

"relax Yusuke, nobody can see me." he said as he floated near a passerby and went straight through. "yeah whatever. So what do you want?" "Well I was going tell Kuwabara to gather the others until he dashed off, he said imposingly, that you all have another mission." "What is it? And what makes you think I'll decide to help you?" " Your mission is to protect this girl." Koenma unrolled a scroll in his pocket, instead of a piece of parchment an LCD screen appeared in front of them showing the girl's data and photos of her face in every angle along with recently recorded sightings. "nice special effects." Yusuke mumbled. Koenma ignored the comment and proceeded. "Last sighting shows she's not far from here, about a day away." "What's so special about this girl? Kaira Yukino?"

"All we know so far is she is the next target, and she is the key to helping us fight this horrible demon." "Target For what?" "Mysteriously young girls have been disappearing for months. The locals are convinced it's just some crazed killer. We have been shocked to find that it is in fact of the of the S-class Youki." What would an S-class Youki waste his time for with humans?" retorted Yusuke. Koenma glared "This!" he held up photographs of the carcasses with the encrusted insignia on their forehead and their eyes ripped out. Their limbs ripped on end and the body scraped tattered in shreds as the belly exposed seemingly carved out and left hollow with a neat pile of intestines right next to the body. "My guess is the enemy gathered what he needed from the bodies and left all the stuff he didn't need behind. Something that Youkis don't carry but humans. We aren't dealing with an ordinary case here. Many deaths have been caused and lots of blood has been spilt." Kuwabara and Yusuke stood motionless looking at the horrific scenes of what could be the possible end to mankind if something hadn't been done.

"Koenma put them away...I've seen enough We'll help you." Yusuke said solemnly. "You might not have noticed this but we can't drive yet." Kuwabara said doubtfully. Koenma suggest you get started." "But we haven't contacted Kurama yet, it's been difficult now shut the scroll immediately and put it in his pocket hastily. "we haven't even been able to contact Kurama yet, now that he switched to a private school. And god knows where Hiei is." Argued Yusuke "Yeah, what if he decides not to help us!" "I don't care find a way! And find it quick! Find her she is the key!!" and with that he disappeared into the portal. "What does that mean?!!" Kuwabara and Yusuke both blurted as two girls passed by.

Girl 1: "Did you see those two guys yelling at a tree?"

Girl 2: "Yeah, oh my god, it was hilarious, just wait till I tell the others. psssh hahahah! What do you think they were on anyway?"

* * *

Kaira walked to the beach and stared at the horizon around her. She felt tranquil yet peaceful. She did this every morning she woke up early to see the sunrise. She sighed and felt the cool wind playfully tugging her hair urging her to encompass. She breathed in the warm moist salty air and felt the water beneath her feet. She stretched her toes not minding much the sand amid them causing little discomfort. She stared longingly at the ocean; she smiled slightly and started unbuttoning her blouse. "I can't resist." She said to herself demurely. 

She began un-zipping her jeans as they slowly slid past her legs until they were barely hanging by her feet. She dropped her clothes carelessly in a pile and ran off towards the water. "Ah, this feels so nice." She sighed as this relieved her sunburns from the day before. She was used to the chilly waters that lurked in the cool mornings. She swam deeper swimming amidst the waves swimming to the cool spots that enveloped her body. She stopped short, she swear she saw something move in front of her. It was still dark so she could barely make out any thing. She felt an eerie presence was near.

Suddenly she felt something brush against her leg giving her a chill past her spine. Feeling slightly fearful she dove her head underwater to swim deeper to left, hopefully getting away from whatever was down there. She surfaced from the water. It was peaceful again. She shrugged "maybe it was just another hound fish." She sat there floating pondering; suddenly she heard a loud splash that sounded like it was in front of her. It was too big to be a fish but she knew it was too small to be a shark. Now she knew she wasn't alone.

"_What should I do? I can't see."_ She stood there stricken with fear hoping that whoever was out there would just ignore her and leave. Kaira broke out of her trance, "_What am I? A possum?" _She swam fervently with fear. She felt a swift current come under her. She stopped and she flinched. "I'm such a coward, why can't I move? I can't move my body."

Something rose to surface in front of her. She couldn't see what it was exactly but she could just the outline of the shadow. Instead of becoming scared she became angry. She suddenly became self-conscious of what she was wearing or more like what she wasn't wearing. She folded her hands over her breasts. "Get off my property before I call the police!" She felt slightly relieved knowing that it was a human and not some living myth of the sea. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she swam closer to the form.

To her surprise she realized this creature had two pointed ears. She stared at them. She saw the outline of long hair but it was mostly covering the entire face. She could tell it was hair because the silver glistened off the reflection of the water. "You're way to big to be a dog, what are you?" she swam closer reaching out to touch his ears. The animal began to growl.

She scratched them slightly and pulled her hand away. "C'mon I'm not gonna hurt ya." She said brushing its hair aside. She saw two malevolent gold topaz eyes staring back at her. She gasped, the beast revealed its baring white fangs maliciously. She tried to back away, but the fiend kept creeping closer. Suddenly her back hit the front of a water depth post. The beast suddenly lunged at her and she leapt of the post using her feet to push off for the force. She attempted to swim forward, but it was no use, she wasn't quick enough, she felt a sharp tug, as she felt the sharp claws dig into her shoulder. Next thing she knew she was out cold....

She awoke at the shore of the beach, she had her clothes on, but her hair was dripping wet. "Was it a dream?" she felt a slight pain at her head, and rubbed her hand over her skull. She glanced over at her watch. "Shit! I'm going to be late for school, again!" she ran for her bus stop that was on top of the hill of her drive way. As she was running she saw the bus pull over "hey wait, WAIT!!!" she yelled. The bus came to a complete stop. "Whew! I made it." She sighed as she climbed onto the bus. "I'm not doing this again Kaira," grunted the bus driver. "Yeah, sorry." "Damn kids, they don't pay me enough to do this."

"I really got to get my act together, this is the 3rd time and this is only the first week of school." She said to herself disapprovingly. "ewww somebody smells like the ocean in here." Kaira sunk in her seat and ducked her head. Hoping nobody would pay attention to her. She reached for her backpack; She grabbed falsely. "Huh? Where?.... oh crap!!...I forgot it back at the house." She grunted. _"Now I'm really dead." _She thought

* * *

A shadowy figure crept from under the dock. "Is she gone...good." It appeared to be a teenage boy with big jade colored eyes and vivid scarlet hair. _"Dammit Yoko."_ _Heh, I needed to get out, I felt so suffocated, I ran into some low-life that got in my way, I was simply disposing of the evidence so I hid the body underwater, everything was going as planned until that girl interrupted me, and if you hadn't interfered she would have been a dead carcass on the beach. _

"_You think I would sit back and let you take another innocent life?" I was doing you a favor, besides you have to admit, that girl looked like she had potential. Can't you hear it? The shrill cry of a moaning woman. Can't you hear the pleasuring sound of pain and fear ringing through your ears over and over again? Tell me, you liked putting her clothes back on didn't' you? And this is the thanks I get? "You're sick you know that? I couldn't just leave her there with no clothes on." Why not? She did that to herself. If I didn't know you any better I would have thought you were queer, Kurama. _

Six months has passed since he drank the potion from the dark tournament he discovered that the potentially treacherous concoction in fact had side effects. To his astonishment he discovered since he drank the potion he could change into Yoko the spirit fox at free will but when unconscious Yoko could also possess the body of Suichi Minamino. This of course posed a problem. Yoko could constantly be heard in his thoughts, revealing his sickening schemes and plots on revenge once he got a body of his own. Kurama wanted to rid Yoko of his body but fearing for his intentions he decided it would be best to bear with the spirit fox and keep him contained in a mortal body within Ningenkai.

"Just shut up! I have to get to school." He shook off the thought of mentally conversing with himself and left. "If I hurry I can perhaps catch second period. Oh well, I'm not much good at Food science anyway." He sighed as he was scratching his head, thinking of a way to sneak in the school unnoticed. He pulled a map out of the school out of his pocket with all the possible routes of getting in and out of the school unobserved. He pulled out a blue print of the school from his pocket he somehow managed to smuggle being a Makai thief with his many ways.

He traced the route with his finger. "I think I'll go through the back room of the lab. I can get somebody to cover for me saying I was working late on a chemistry assignment, considering how many extra hours I spent at the laboratory helping someone in need of assistance." He thought to himself contently. _" Why don't we go through the girls locker room?"_ Yoko's voice inquired. "Nice try." Kurama said unfolding the blue prints and folding them back into his pocket and broke off into a run. _"It's the quickest way." _The voice tempted. Kurama stopped.... "True but- oh wait, no, because the one closer to the gym is closer to my next period and is easier for me to avoid seeing a person in my first period that might recognize me." _"Damn.."_

* * *

Kaira was looking around the hallway drowsily when she noticed a familiar face that came running towards her. "Hey Kaira! Did you go swimming again? I told you, you should stop doing that!" She twisted her finger around one of long wet dripping locks. "I couldn't help it, it's like the ocean was calling my name, you know?" she suddenly turned to look at her friend who was picking at the bottom of he her shoe finding it much more amusing. "Never mind" she sighed. "You look pretty tired, something wrong?" She asked looking up from her shoe and gripping her shoulder. "Oww! Not so hard!" "I wasn't-, her gaze immediately fell between her friends face to her shoulder, gross! What happened?" Kaira grimaced "What?" "To your arm?!!!!" she said in a panicked expression. "Nothing-"she replied as she stroke her shoulder realizing that there were three gashed in wounds. 

She slowly traced them with her fingertips. It was sore she cringed in pain. She ran to the bathroom to have a better look. She saw three horrid wounds that appeared to be ripped out from the flesh of her skin. It looked like it was shredded out forcefully. She pulled her shirt down the side of her shoulder to get a clearer view. Her injuries were cut jaggedly and it wasn't a clean cut so it couldn't have been a knife or dagger. She felt the bump on her head. All the pieces were coming together; she remembered the mysterious creature that had mystifying eyes of spite. "What was that thing?" She asked as the bathroom walls echoed and repeated the question right back to her.

* * *

Today was a stressful day. Kurama headed towards the house and swung he door open removing his shoes and placing on his sandals. "Tadaima" he called tiredly. "Oh Suichi! You have a letter from your grandma! Kurama sighed he hated speaking to that woman they called a grandmother. He opened it exasperatedly, he read unenthusiastically

"Hope you had a great birthday and I hope you will use this to get something special. It's hard to believe you're already 18! Seemed just like yesterday you were still crawling. We should have dinner sometime so we can celebrate properly. Please excuse us in our absence. Keep in touch!

**Much Love, **

**Grandma & Grandpa.**

His eyes lay to the 50-dollar bill that lay enclosed. _"They think they can bribe me with money? How can they refer to me so casually?" _He effortlessly flicked the letter with his fingers pointing towards the table. Knowing the direction it would land, he plainly watched it float as if it were a leaf in the wind. The letter landed elegantly on the coffee table.

"Suichi, would you please call grandma and tell her thank you?" he groaned, "I don't feel comfortable calling her." "You don't seem to mind when you take her money." Suichi's stepfather mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Kurama didn't like him much. Something about him always seemed unknown, he seemed like he was always hiding something and it sat there unnoticed by everyone else except for Kurama. He grunted, "Give me the phone." "Thank you Suichi" his mother said sweetly.

"_Why am I doing this? It's not as if I asked them to send me birthday cards." _He thought negatively as he sat holding the phone against his ear hearing the dial tones of the receiver rolling his eyes. "Hello ba-chan?" "Hello? Who is this?" "It's Suichi...your grandson." He said evidently. "Oh, to what do I owe this pleasure." She said irritably. He grunted slightly. "Uh.... thanks for the birthday card." He said un-etiquette unlike usual. He said trying to avoid mentioning the money. "I never sent you a birthday card." She said insensitively. "Oh yes you did, your address is at the top, you most have forgotten sending it." He said with a slight smirk.

"Humph! I for a fact know I didn't send it to you, she said with a tone, It must have been your grandfather. You'll have to call back later he's not here." And she hung up coldly. _"Mean old bitch." _He sighed as he turned to look over to his mother, who was watching him intently. He was clutching the phone still in his grasp. For his mother's sake he carried on the conversation further. "Uh huh, he nodded, yes...Okay take care of yourself and grandpa, yes everybody is fine, he nodded, heheh okay bye ba-chan." Feeling half satisfied yet guilty for lying to his mother he walked sulkily to his bedroom. "You want a snack honey?" Shiori called. He looked at her keenly "no thanks" he returned with a warm smile _you're pathetic._ Came the voice from the back of his head. "_Bite me_." He said as he headed up the stairs.

He opened his door tiredly just looking forward to plopping in bed. He dropped his book bag on the floor and fell to the bead. Eh closed his eyes and meditated peacefully clearing his mind of all thoughts. He opened one eye and looked at his book bag regretfully suddenly realizing the tone of homework he had to do. He rolled over on his side facing the wall. "Just 5 more minutes." He complained in a whiny voice. Of course for Kurama homework wasn't a difficult obstacle to accomplish. It was simple yet time consuming. Kurama rolled his eyes. Homework is such a nuisance. He thought bitterly. His breathing became heavier and heavier. Slowly slipping away as he lost consciousness.


End file.
